


A grinding day

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Stuckony and Winteriron tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Multi, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Tony notices someone keeps moving his favorite food items to the highest and lowest shelves in the kitchen. He's delighted to find out who the culprits are.





	A grinding day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon from Larissaloki.
> 
> Prompt submitted to me via my Tumblr: stuckony and grinding

How in the world? He stared up at the cereal box and sighed. Someone had put the damn thing on the highest shelve in the kitchen cabinet again. The one he couldn’t reach on his own. Which was odd, really. Lately more things had been disappearing either onto the highest or the lowest shelves in the kitchen. He had a suspicion someone was moving his favorite food items around, but he had no way of checking that without violating the privacy of the other residents. He had no intention of doing that.

So he struggled on, standing on his tippy toes as he reached out for the damned box. He felt the warmth of a body behind him, the ghost of a breath in his neck as lips grazed his ear. “Whatcha doin’, doll?”

He startled at the sudden interaction, leaning back on instinct and grinding back into James. “Jesus Christ, Elsa.” 

He gripped his chest and tried to calm his racing heart. “Stop scaring me, I’ve got a heart condition, you know.”

Arms circled around his waist as he felt James rest his head in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry Bambi, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Then the little traitor had the audacity to chuckle at him. “I just like watching you reach for things…”

The wheels in his head starting turning. “So you-”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, smiling against his neck. “Me and Steve, he likes to watch you bend down.”  


“You cheeky bastards, I didn’t know you popsicles had it in you.” Tony scoffed and crossed his arms over James’s, secretly reveling in the attention he was getting. Maybe he could forgive them for torturing him like this. As long as he got something out of it.  


“You’d be surprised, doll.” Bucky’s breath ghosted over his ear again. Lips tugged at his ear shell as James pulled him closer and ground his hardening erection into the crook of his ass. The vibranium hand migrated down, squeezing his upper thigh.  


He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck…” He pressed back on instinct. “You’ve got five minutes to- to”  


He was going to say, to gather Steve. But the blond had snuck up on them and had somehow wedged himself between Tony and the kitchen counter. How had he not noticed that? Was he so out of it.

James ground his hips forward once more, causing Tony’s groin to grind against Steve’s. Hot damn. He was going to fucking die with these two. Or die fucking, either way was good at this point.

“I think what he’s trying to say Buck,” Steve smirked, “We’ve got five minutes to fuck him silly before the rest wakes up. Let’s not disappoint him.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this piece, if you have prompts for me, let me know! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
